Super Shaggy RPG
by Oersted
Summary: Edit: Mar 13th - Chapter 3 added. In-progress. Join Shaggy Rogers as he's sucked into the realm of of his own, a RPG he's made! Contains some mild stuff. Light swearing, and ex-presidents will be made fun of.
1. Chapter 1

Shaggy and the gang were chilling out in the Coolsville sundae joint, when Shaggy got a genius idea. "Like, I should make my own RPG man!" Fred wakes up from his nap just to respond. "Better not include Trump, that bastard deported my mother." Shaggy's eyes light up after hearing that. "Like, that's a genius idea Fred!" Fred flinches from hearing this, as the horrid memory of Trump deporting his mother still lingered. "You are gonna regret saying that!" Fred yells, as he deploys his newest trap. Shaggy nimbly dodges it, and shifts it's gravity to fly back towards Fred. "God dammit! NOOOO!" Fred squeals as he's trapped by his own invention. Shaggy picks his sundae back up, with it nearly full, is slightly heavier than he expected. "Like, WHOA!" Shaggy drops the sundae onto Fred, drenching him in a froth of pure Chocolate, Plasma and Minty Bubblegum. Fred yells out, wanting to strike back at Shaggy, but is unable to due to the trap. Fred sighs, realizing that Shaggy had already killed God and Satan, he stood no chance against him. Shaggy orders another sundae, made of various sweets, and sets it down for Fred. "Like, have this for when you get out of your own trap." Before Fred can say anything, Shaggy instantly warps home, to begin on his RPG. Shaggy turns this almighty computer on, and within a second, it's already on the desktop, with Steam popping up. Shaggy purchases RPG Maker MV, and SRPG Studio using Government funds, as he knew exactly how to pull the strings to allow so. "Like, this will be my reign over the land of fan games! **I SHALL HAVE MARIO AND THANOS FIGHT OBAMA AND YO-NOID!**" Shaggy activates RPG Maker MV and after hours of working at the speed of 17 Florida men, Shaggy gets digitized, and sucked into his amazing game.


	2. Chapter 2 - Fixed

Shaggy wakes up in a pixelated field, irritated. "Hey you, your were trying to cross the border, right?" Shaggy looks up to see Obama standing before him. Obama is replaced with a knight from Skyrim, much to his surprise. "Like, I thought my game was bug proof!" The knight's animations are heavily corrupted. "Like, I know 3D models don't play well with RPG Maker, but this shouldn't happen." The knight implodes, as a result of the incompatibilities. The world shifts to a 16 bit viewpoint, as if he is on the SNES. Shaggy attempts to call using his phone, but his phone can't connect to anything. "Like, why the hell does this never work for me?" Shaggy attempts to teleport out to the real world, but is unable to. "Like, why is this always so difficult? Can't I have a single normal day?" Shaggy slumps his shoulders, sighing. "Cause your power don't work if they aren't programmed in." A long, blue haired man walked out from the shadows, brandishing an ancient staff. "Identify yourself!" Shaggy's commanding presence seems to have no effect on the man. "Hm, you've created this world, yet you don't know who I am? Has your program become sentient?" The man pulls out an ancient scroll, with an unknown dialect on it. The man reads the scroll aloud. "All who enter Almulucretian land will die by the might of our resident spell casters." The man puts the scroll away, and powers up his staff. "I may not want to do this, as you created a new realm for us to live in, but it's my job as St-" "Like, shut up." Shaggy butts in with extreme arrogance. "Like, if I created this world, it means I am your god now!" Shaggy yells. The man looks shocked. "C-Curses! Your right! Please forgive me!" The man yells while throwing his staff backwards. "Like, who even are you?" Shaggy asks. "I am Str-, no. I am Ceasar. The strongest mage of Almulucretia." "Like, that isn't your real name, isn't it?" Shaggy walks towards the man, staring at him. "Even if you are our god, I refuse to tell you." The man backs up, attempting to get his staff. Shaggy zooms towards the man, brandishing a dagger against his throat. "Ngh! No!" The man yells as his life is threatened. "Like, just tell me your real name. It's that simple you know." Shaggy's cold tone echoes throughout the area, to end in complete silence. "...Straybow." Shaggy withdraws his dagger, wondering where he got it in the first place. Straybow collapses to the ground, gasping. He starts speaking with Shaggy, never looking back up from the ground. "The Yo-Noid has conquered the entire realm. None have been able to stop him, despite us having access to the universe annihilating BOMBARDMENT spell." Shaggy picks Straybow up. "Wh-what in the name of hell are you doing?!" Shaggy starts running at mach 2, while carrying him. "Like, I'm forming a resistance group! I'm tired of saving every single universe every time anything goes wrong!" Shaggy magically builds an entire respectably green fortress out of incredibly sturdy metals. "How in the world?! How is he so fast?!" Straybow says to himself. Instead of a fortress, Shaggy has created an entire castle, along with a large town all surrounded in a great big wall. "It… Looks almost exactly like Lucretia." Straybow cautiously says, as Shaggy adds the finishing touches on the entire place. "Even down to the throne room…" "Hero STRAYBOOOOOOW!" A shout comes from behind Straybow. "Not him, not now!" An old looking man, wearing a blue and orange outfit appears. "You, the minister! You caused me enough strife, even in the afterlife!" Straybow casts a storm of thunder and dark energy and kills the old man. "Revenge… Finally." Shaggy leaps down from the castle roof, finished with the entire base. "Like, who the hell was that?" Shaggy asks, poking at the old man. "He's the reason most of the chaos originally started."


	3. Chapter 3

Some time passes, and now we see Shaggy sitting upon the throne, using his 3DS to play Baka RPG. After some time passes, Straybow walks up to him. "How are we going to defeat the Noid with you lazily sitting there, playing some game that people don't care about?" Shaggy shuts the screen of his 3DS, and glares at Straybow. "Like, alot of people care about this game, so that is flat out wrong." Shaggy leaps into the air, unleashing a small bit of Oblivion energy. "Whoa!" Straybow yells, as the energy starts shooting sparks everywhere. Shaggy summons a vortex of energy, that leads to many different worlds. "Like, this will summon people to help with your cause. I don't care quite enough for someone like YOU to bother that much more." Straybow scowls at Shaggy, only to realize that Shaggy already knows his past. "Like, you forced your best friend to commit regicide, lose all hope, and become the Demon King. Is that not correct?" Straybow looks at the ground, in disgust. "Hmph. Even if you do know that, you don't know the true power of the Demon King." Straybow walks away, leaving Shaggy alone in the throne room. Shaggy sits there, silently for what seems like hours, when it's actually only been 7 minutes, and 34 seconds. A hero finally leaps through the vortex of energy. Shaggy looks up to see an old friend, Barry Burton! "Where am I?" Barry questions as he looks around the castle. "Like, Barry! This is the Noid Resistance HQ!" Shaggy yells. Barry draws his magnum. "I have THIS. Whoever that is, won't stand up to my trusty gun." Shaggy leaps into the air, doing several flips, and lands in front of Barry. "Now Barry, you have to make sure none of the Noid's soldiers infiltrate this castle, otherwise that'll be like, VERY bad." Barry, shocked from hearing Shaggy not a sentence with the word "Like", steps back. "You… You didn't start a sentence with the word "Like"! Are you feeling ok Shaggy?" Shaggy nods, as he's simply just sleepy. "Like, I'm simply just sleepy. This 16 bit world is quite rough on me." Barry, looking at himself, realizes he's also become 16 bit, starts to feel uneasy. Barry walks out of the throne rooms to look around the castle. Shaggy, powers down to 0.0001 percent of his max, just to converse energy. "Like, it's time to take a nap." Shaggy walks into a bedroom in the castle and lies down on a bed. Several hours pass, until Shaggy wakes up from an explosion! "Like, It's showtime!" Shaggy dashes down the entire castle, leaving it to see Barry holding off the Noid's army. "None of you can stand up to my gun! This world has given it unlimited ammo!" Barry yells, as he shoots down a glider. Shaggy attacks one of the soldiers, to no avail. "Like, I forgot to power back up!" Shaggy goes to 1 percent of his TRUE power, and defeats the army. "Like, where's Straybow?" Shaggy asks, looking around. Shaggy then notices Straybow, tied up and gagged. "Like, that's a good look for ya!" Shaggy leaves Straybow behind, much to his dismay. Straybow manages to aim a spell just right to cut the ropes, and get himself out of the trap. He then moves back to the throne room, just to yell at Shaggy. "How DARE you leave me there like I was some sort of stuffed pig?! I am the only way you'll be able to defeat the Noid, and you do that? How pathe-`` "Like, shut the hell up before I erase you from existence, and seal you back in that old SNES game." Shaggy's anger is finally starting to show, with Straybow backing away. Shaggy opens up a portal to the real world, albeit only one way, and pulls an army through it, of incomplete clones of himself. "Like, this should be all the forces we need!" Straybow looks at the clones in disgust. "They look like children you sick dastard. How dare you weaponize CHILDREN!?" Shaggy gives Straybow the death glare, before looking back towards the portal. "Like, these are just clones I created. They are all adults, but being incomplete means they are quite short. Now could you please just shut the hell up?" Straybow holds his staff up, and warps away. "Like, it's about time I get a break from him. No wonder why so many people hate him."Barry enters the throne room just as Shaggy says that. "Wh-What IS this?!" Every clone turns around at the same time, and simultaneously, say "Like, Hello!" Barry faints from shock, due to all the clones. "Like, come my army! It's time to defeat the NOID!" Shaggy and his army march down through the castle, summoning various people to cheer him on. Straybow looking through the window of his room sees the commotion, and rushes down through the castle. Straybow catches up with Shaggy. "Shaggy! Allow me to come with you! Even if you have an entire army, you'll still need me!" Shaggy halts his army. "Like, I will summon you, when I need you. As of now, you are completely useless." Shaggy pushes Straybow with the force of 17 Florida men, flinging him back into the castle. "Rrrrgh! That… Jerk! I'm going with him, no matter what! He needs Bombardment or he won't be able to beat the Noid!" Straybow runs out of the castle, with Shaggy's army nowhere in sight. "Wh-What in the world? Where are they?" Shaggy appears behind Straybow, and slaps him upside the head. "What the hell?! Why are you doing this?!" Straybow yells out, as he falls to the ground. "Like, mainly for fun, as you are quite the entertainer. Also to give payback to what you did to Lucretia."


End file.
